The Promise Between Friends
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What happens when a new chasers arrives and triggers part of Finns memory. Will Finn finally remember everything that happened beofre he started training, or will he never remember his past ever again. Finn X Oc
1. Chapter 1: The New Chasers

**Shark Rules: Hi everyone!**

**Finn: Why am I here? **

**Shark Rules: Becuase you are going to have a thing with the new chaser, which is moi.**

**Finn: But didn't you already typed a story involuving you and a guy together.**

**Shark Rules: Yeah but, for each show or anime I write I am going to be a thing with one guy who I think is cute and worth it.**

**Finn: So you're saying you have a crush on me.**

**Shark Rules: Yes, and warning there is Ooc.**

**Finn: She does not own Tai Chi Chasers.**

* * *

* Four Years Ago*

" Hey Finn, I was wondering if we're still going to be friends even though were going away for a while?" said a six year old girl. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin slightly tanned. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a pink mini jacket, a white skirt, and white sandals. " We'll always be friends forever Kenzie and don't forget it!" said Finn. He had long blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a blue and brown vest over a white shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. They both made a promise that they will always keep close to their hearts. They were best friends since they were four years old. McKenzie was a kind, caring, and faithful girl. Finn was a sweet, soft, and caring boy. It was a week before Finn had to leave. One day their friendship was tested, Finn fell and hit his head, due to this he lost his memory, and things were never the same. McKenzie tried to make him remember who he was by hypnosis. but due to her little sister complaining about a glass of water, and who her older sister can be cool and collected sometimes. Because of that Finn is now cool and collected, and to never remember about their friendship again.

* Today In The Present*

" Hey Finn, did you hear that we're getting a new team memeber?" said Rai. He had red hair, red eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a red shirt, orange-red pants, and white shoes. "Yes." said Finn. He really did care very much about new team members. He really never cared much about anything. But he did care for the fact that he has been having strange visions. It started ever since they got the news about a new team member. " I heard that she never knew she was a tigeriod until a week ago." said Rai.

" Interesting." said Finn.

" Yeah, and she was already ready to join the team three days ago, she is a really fast learner." said Rai.

" Everyone report outside now!" yelled a voice through the intercome. That voice was their team leader Sena. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wears a purple sleeveless shirt, a pink long sleeved shirt, purple pants, and purple and pink flats. Rai, Finn, Tori, Donha, and Sena were waiting for their new team mate to arrive. When an airship arrived two people came out, Kamorka, and a girl about their age. She had dark brown hair that went to her waist, blue eyes, and pale skin slightly tanned. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt with white straps, a pink skirt, and silver opened toe heels. You could tell that she was shy. When they tried to talk to her she just looked down at the ground and shook her head. Than they went back inside the airship. " So Finn how are you?" said the girl. They were relieved that she could talk, but wondered why she was only talking to him. " How do you know me, and should I know you?" said Finn.

" Oh, ok." said the girl. She seemed down since she got that answer. "Are you you okay, and what's your name?" asked Tori.

" Yeah and my name is McKenzie." said the girl.

" That's a pretty name, and it descirbes your looks well since McKenzie means fair one." said Sena.

" Thanks." said McKenzie.

" No problem." said Sena. It was nice since she was finally talking to them. Then an alarm went off. They went to the control room to see what was going on. There was a tai chi below them. "Mckenzie, Finn, and I will look for the tai chi, and the rest of you will look after the ship." Sena said.

" Alright." everyone else said. Sena, Finn, and McKenzie got airboards, and went to the town below. "We're going to split up." said Sena.

" Alright." They both said. Sena was going alone, and Finn and McKenzie were going together. Later on Mckenzie and Finn found a tai chi, and the area around it was shaking. "It looks like we got some trouble." said Finn. There were two Dragoniods, a male with silver hair, and a female. They both wore armor. " It looks like it will be an even battle." said the male.

" It also looks like they have a new brat on the team." stated the female.

"Who are they Finn, I know they're dragoniods, but the elders told me to watch out for two called Luka and Jahara because they're the strongest." said McKenzie.

" You're looking at them, the guy is Luka and the girl is Jahara." said Finn. Than Luka activated a Su water charcter. Both tigeriods jumped out of the way, and than Mckenzie activate the tai chi the were sent to get, it was a La quake card. It caused a rumble in the ground and caused the dragoniods to fall in a hole that was in the ground.

* Later At The Airship*

" Great work you two!" said Sena.

" I think Kenzie should get the La character." said tori. Than Finn froze up at what Tori said. "Finn are you alright?" asked Donha. He didn't answer, somehow the the nickname Kenzie triggered a part of his memory. He had a vision of a younger version of him and a little girl that looked alot like McKenzie. They were both laying under a big tree in a park. " So you're going away for a while?" asked the little girl.

" Yeah, I going somewhere with a friend of my grandparents, and they say I have to because I'm ready to learn a family secret, and I have to start training." said Finn.

" I really wanted us to be BFFs." said the little girl.

" Me too Kenzie, me too." said Finn. Than Finn snaped out of his vision. " Are you okay Finn?" asked Sena.

" I don't know if he is, he looks like he saw a ghost." said Rai. His face was paler than before, he was shaking, and had a scared look on his face. " Hey Finn, what happened?" asked Kenzie.

Than Finn said, " Stay away from me!" He looked scared when he said that. Than Tori used a sleep tai chi on him. "What was that about?!" said Donha.

" Ask Kenzie, she might know." said Tori.

" Yeah tell us how you know Finn, and I command you tell us." said Sena.

McKenzie took a deep breath and said," When we were little, the both of us were best friends." Everyone gasped when they heard this.

* * *

**Shark Rules: I think I out did myself on this one.**

**Finn: Did you really have to make me freak out.**

**Shark Rules: I'm the author here and I decide what you do.**

**Finn: I don't have a good feeling about this.**

**Shark Rules: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Between Friends

**Shark Rules: Yeah, I decided to post another chapter.**

**Finn: Why are you updating really fast.**

**Shark Rules: Because I want to update this.**

**Finn: She does not own Tai Chi Chasers, but she owns the Oc.**

* * *

"So why are you guys best friends, and why did he tell us about you?" asked Sena.

" He doesn't remember me." McKenzie said.

" How could anyone forgot about their best friend!" said Tori.

" Well something happened and he forgot." said Mckenzie.

" Can you tell us what happened?" asked Rai.

She was about to start explaining until another alarm rang. There was another tai chi lose. It was in a dense forest, they knew that everyone was going to have to go in there, even Finn had to go with them. The were going to split up. Sena, McKenzie, and Hak were going to go north, while Finn, Donha ,Rai, and Tori were going to go south. They all knew that if Kenzie goes with Finn, he'll have another major freak out. "Hak, are close are we to the tai chi?" asked Sena.

"Actually we're very close to it." said Hak. That was when they saw a hole in the air. They were going to inform the others about it until it sucked them in it. They kept going through it until they landed on the ground. "Where are we?" asked Hak. Than they saw two little kids. One was a girl, and another was a boy. They looked a lot like Finn and McKenzie. " Is that you and Finn?" asked Sena.

"Yes, this is us when we were six." said McKenzie. They were laughing and having fun. " So what should we do?" asked Kenzie

"How about we climb up this tree."said Finn

"Good idea Finn!" said Kenzie.

"I'll go first." said Finn. He climbed the tree half way until the branch broke. He fell down and landed really hard. " Finn!" screamed little Kenzie. She ran over to her and Finn's grandparents to tell them what happened to Finn. They called an ambulance to came and take him to the hospital.

* Later At The Hospital*

" How is he mom?" asked Kenzie. Her mother was a doctor at the hospital. " Well he broke his arm, and hit his head hard, but he'll be okay, except he hit his head hard enough to make him lose his memory,"

" What!" everyone else said. Her mom said that he won't be able to remember anything unless they can find a way to get his memory back. Than Kenzie had a really good idea on how to get his memory back.

* Later At Kenzie's House*

"Finn you must remember who you are." said Kenzie. She was going to use hypnosis to get his memory back. "Kenzie!" yelled a voice.

"What is it Ana!" she yelled back. Ana was her annoying four year old sister. "My waster isn't cold enough!" yelled Ana. Somehow the word cold triggered Finn's mine. "Okay." said Kenzie acting clam and coll so that Ana might go away. "How can you act so calm, cool, and collected sometimes, this is really important!" yelled Ana.

" Than why don't you get your own ice sister!" she said snapping her fingers. Than Finn woke up from his trance that Kenzie put him under. Than the time hole appeared again and sucked up only Hak, Sena , and the present time Mckenzie. " Was what happened?' asked Sena.

" Yeah, before Finn fell out of that tree, he was kind, sweet, and shy, he always told he how he felt, and was really fun to hang out with." Kenzie said. She had tears flowing out of her eyes, she was starting to cry remembering about Finn. "Well, we got the time tai chi." said Sena. They all reported that they found to tai chi and went back to the airship. Sena told everyone except Finn about what happened. Everyone agreed to help Kenzie return Finn's memory back. "Thanks everyone, I did some studying about tai chi and there is a return tai chi, so if we find that tai chi, we can get Finn's memory back." said Kenzie. Everyone agreed that it was a perfect plan.

* * *

**Shark Rules: So touching. * Cries***

**Finn: Crybaby**

**Shark Rules: I usually don't say or do this but SHUP UP THIS IS A REALLY TOUCHING SCENE YOU JERK* I use a tarzar on Finn* Please R&R * Still crying***


	3. STOP SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
